


Smile

by SaltwaterJanuary



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Bittersweet, Gen, Princess Elise Remembers Sonic, Short & Sweet, Smile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25168627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltwaterJanuary/pseuds/SaltwaterJanuary
Summary: His smile had everlasting impact, spanning time and space. Oneshot.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Smile

_Smile_

' There are different kinds of smiles, you know. I've been taught that over time. And over time I've realized: a different purpose is behind each one.

There is the smile you see on the face of a passerby; it tells you various things. It says "Hello" in replace of words, it says," Hang in there." And some return it with a façade. A mask, to cover the real feeling. The world can be a masquerade, you know. Only some are brave enough to take off the mask; show the real face, whether it be of sorrow or glee. That's up to the bold.

There is the smile that barely lifts itself, the one that cries, really. _I'm trying_ ,it says, _but this is really difficult._

There's the one that blushes in love. The one that you see on the face of a young, innocent lover.

Then the one that blushes in humiliation.

The one that looks dreamily to the sky.

The one that doesn't want to show. Suppressed.

Then…..'

The girl looks up from her page, and smiles , genuine, at the thought of his own. The one that changed her life, she knew. The one that, somehow, she still remembered. It felt so long ago….

* * *

He ran with her, through the fields. He told her all would be okay. And…

"I'm sorry. It's all my fault…" she apologized.

He simply waved an index finger. A small butterfly found his finger, attracted to his beautiful radiance. His warm smile.

"Your smile…That's all I need," he says, and before long teaches her to run. To not worry.

* * *

"Sonic," she says, "if you leave here to go on another adventure…remember this place." She knew he always would.

"Definitely."

At a sudden thought, she became sad; unable to calm herself alone.

He noticed. "Elise?"

"I'm fine…Sorry… I mustn't cry…I can't…" she whispered, wistfully.

Quickly, she turns and embraces him.

"Elise…smile." He doesn't ignore her pain, only wishes to cheer her up. Give her a memory to smile on.

* * *

Then, though she couldn't quite remember all the details, it was time for them to part.

"…but our encounter…you and I would have never met. It will have never happened. I- to tell the truth, I don't care what happens to the world!" she had sobbed, and there, she couldn't imagine life without him.

Softly, he reminded her," Elise. Just smile." _And remember me with it._

She smiled, and forever was changed.

* * *

She began to write again,' There are different kinds of smiles, you know. All with a purpose. Well, one of the best I've ever known was _his_. His was contagious, uplifting, charming. Even now, I can see it in my mind. His gave confidence to those who saw it. And, he taught me to smile that way. To uplift my kingdom with it. '

* * *

_It will be okay._

_It might not be okay now. But, one day, it will be._

_Keep smiling. Spread it to others._

Though the time was erased, though they essentially never met, she remembered that smile; and kept brave because of it.

* * *

" _Your smile…that's all I need."_

**Author's Note:**

> This marks the place in my fanfic-writing history where I sort of began to see my goals in writing, and started trying to write longer oneshots.


End file.
